20 segundos de coragem insana
by Juu Black
Summary: Para alguns significa amor, para outros significa a morte. O amor destrói as pessoas, principalmente os que amam demais, temem de mais e são corajosos demais. (Essa fic faz referencias aos encontros de Percy Jackson, não há cenários que se passam no livro)


20 segundos de coragem insana

Lá estava ela, andando como se nada a importasse, como se ninguém pudesse abatê-la.

Ela usava sua camisa da Hufflepuff, seu shorts rasgado e seu all star preto de cano alto. Seus brincos preferidos balançavam em sua orelha ao ritmo de seus passos. Ela era linda.

Mas parece que eu não fui o único a perceber. Um garoto foi falar com ela, ele era mais alto, mais forte e decididamente mais bonito do que eu.

- Oi gata, você é filha de Afrodite ou é bonita por natureza? – ela riu

- Olá cara, só pra saber, você já deu essa cantada em quantas hoje? – ela disse e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei! Espera gata! Volta aqui... – o garoto gritava para ela, que só virou o corpo, riu e acenou.

Ai! Essa doeu até em mim... A garota era durona.

A garota pareceu encontrar seus amigos logo depois, e tudo o que podia ser ouvido do lugar onde eles estavam eram gritos, risadas e piadas que pelo jeito só eles entendiam. Ela correu até eles. Abraços, rodopios e músicas se seguiram disso. De repente ela não parecia a garota durona que tinha acabado de dar o maior fora no cara lá trás, e sim uma garota normal, que só pensa em se divertir.

Ela era tão linda, cara, tão linda. Seus cabelos castanhos balançavam ao vento e seus ombros descobertos tremiam. Foi dado um aviso, ela pegou sua espada e uma adaga. Ela iria participar da batalha.

Corri ao seu lado durante o percurso até a bandeira, sendo seus olhos e ouvidos. Às vezes ela parava e lançava aquele sorriso para mim, e isso estava me deixando louco, ela estava me deixando louco.

Fui pego de surpresa, um grupo nos cercou, e de trás deles saiu o garoto, meu eterno rival.

- Ei gente, deixa que eu cuido dessa aqui – ele sorriu para ela, eu entrei em sua frente. – Sai fedelho, é com a garota com quem eu estou falando.

Ela riu e apertou meu ombro de leve, um sinal para eu ir. Ela sussurrou para mim:

- Eu cuido desse babaca, pegue a bandeira.

Eu olhei para ela e ela assentiu, sai correndo, mas não para muito longe, estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa deles.

Havia tilintares de espadas, gritos e insultos no meio da luta, mas pelo jeito ela estava ganhando.

- Me diga, gata – ele falou – O que eu preciso fazer para ter você?

- Haja como uma pessoa decente – ela riu – Isso basta.

Uma pancada.

- E você esta fora, gato.

Encontrei com ela na floresta novamente, mas um sinal foi dado. Perdemos a batalha.

Ela sorriu para mim e correu de volta para seus amigos, acenando com a mão.

Eu sorri feito bobo. Droga! O que estava acontecendo comigo.

Não vi a garota pelo resto da tarde, até que eu pode vê-la sentada em cima de uma das mesas de pedra. Ela esperava por algo, impacientemente. Seus pés balançavam para frente e para trás em um movimento continuo e sua cabeça balançava no ritmo de uma musica que somente ela ouvia.

Deveria ter ido falar com ela naquele momento, deveria ter sentado ao seu lado e tentado iniciar uma conversa. Quem sabe as coisas não estariam desse jeito hoje.

O garoto veio com dois sorvetes e entregou um a ela depois de sentar ao seu lado, ela sorriu daquele jeito para ele! Para ele! Não para mim... Ela sorria sem tirar os olhos dos sapatos. Ele falou, ela falou, a conversa parecia boa, porque durou horas. Eu passava por lá de tempos em tempos e eles ainda estavam lá.

Pude captar o ultimo trecho da conversa:

- Eu queria fazer algo muito louco agora – ele falou sorrindo, com um braço já em seu ombro.

- A é? – ela deu aquela risada que só ela podia dar – Faça.

- É loucura demais até para mim, não poderia mudar o que já foi feito e tenho certeza que não deixarei ninguém feliz se o fizesse.

- Sabe? Se você quiser mudar algo você só precisa de uma, somente uma, coisa...

- O que? – ele perguntou

- Só precisa de 20 segundos de coragem insana.

Eles se beijaram, e de novo e de novo e de novo. Beijaram-se na minha frente, sem a menor pena de mim. Mas acho que eu mereci. Deveria ter feito algo antes.

"20 segundos de coragem insana. 20 segundos de coragem insana" – as palavras se repetem na minha cabeça.

Agora que terminei subir as escadas as palavras fazem sentido. Para um elas mostram o amor. Para outros elas mostram a morte.

"20 segundos de coragem insana."

Estou na ponta do prédio.

"20 segundos de coragem insana."

Feche os olhos, você ainda está em seus 20 segundos.


End file.
